Me dá uma chance de te amar
by Beatriz'Faria
Summary: Kakashi e Naruto nutrem um amor reprimido um pelo outro, quando este sentimento se liberta,ambos tem que lidarem com o preconceito de Sasuke e Sakura. ONESHOT/SONGFIC.


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi, não a mim

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi, não a mim.

**Aviso:** Fic Oneshot meio Songfic entre Naruto e Kakashi. Essa fic contém yaoi e, não gosta não leia. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas. A música é Me Dar do Rebelde. Sei que não é uma música meio infantil e que muita gente não gosta, mas eu a acho linda e sua letra tem tudo a ver com a fic. Sei também que muita gente não vai gostar porque Sasuke e Sakura são homofóbicos, mas só fiz um fic espelhada na realidade de hoje. Bom, espero que gostem.

Me dá uma chance de te amar.

Kakashi estava estranhamente aéreo aquela manhã. Caminhava vagarosamente pelas ruas da vila, pensando em como tudo havia mudado tão rápido naqueles últimos anos. Mas pensava em um alguém em especial, Naruto. A primeira impressão de Kakashi (assim como a de qualquer outro) é que ele era um pouco... Idiota. Escandaloso por natureza e um tanto inocente, Naruto conseguiu conquistar o coração de Kakashi no pouco tempo em que se conheciam, fazendo o ninja copiador Kakashi sentir borboletas em seu estômago toda vez que era enviado em missões com o garoto. Mas Kakashi sabia que aquilo era impossível, apesar de já ter se passado 8 anos, a diferença de idade ainda era grande e Naruto gostava de Sasuke... Nunca olharia para ele, _nunca_.

Naruto estava pensativo, _estranhamente pensativo _aquela manhã. A razão era clara: Sasuke havia voltado à vila e agora estava conversando com Sakura. Sim, Sasuke voltou diferente, mudado, já não achava a ninja de cabelos cor-de-rosa tão escandalosa, e agora nutria um sentimento maior por ela. Todos sabiam menos a garota. Mas não era por isso que Naruto estava pensativo, estava pensativo porque _aquele ninja_ nunca olhara para ele, apesar de todas as suas insinuações, até mesmo em missões. Hatake Kakashi poderia ser tão burro assim?

Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi haviam combinado um piquenique com Sakura, _supostamente_ para relembrar os velhos tempos de equipe, mas era tudo mentira, apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para que Sasuke e Sakura se encontrassem e não fossem perturbados por ninguém. O piquenique estava marcado para as 12h30min, e às 11h30min, Naruto já se encontrava no lugar com a toalha de mesa e alguns alimentos que ele havia ficado de trazer. Sentou-se na grama verde, encostando-se a um velho carvalho. Sem ao menos perceber, Naruto adormeceu, e acabou sonhando que no lugar de Sasuke e Sakura, poderiam ser ele e Kakashi.

Kakashi chegou ao lugar combinado às 11h45min. Caminhou um pouco para ter a certeza de que ninguém havia chegado, e encontrou Naruto dormindo. Kakashi sentiu um leve ardor em seu corpo e borboletas invadir seu estômago em um turbilhão. Lá estava ele, o pequeno garoto kyuubi dormindo. Era como ter a visão do céu, pensou Kakashi. Logo não podia mais se conter, agachou silenciosamente ao lado de Naruto, sentindo a respiração quente e calma do loiro. Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha, eriçando todos os pelos de seu corpo quando ele sentiu que Naruto estava acordando. Queria correr, fingir que não tinha acontecido nada, mas era impossível, suas pernas estavam trêmulas e não obedeciam seu comando.

Logo Naruto acordou, e sentiu a respiração quente e descompassada pelo nervosismo de Kakashi. Assustou-se dando um pulo instantâneo para o lado, enquanto o ninja copiador se levantava um tanto quanto assustado. Naruto ficou-o encarando, sentindo o sangue de seu corpo passar por suas veias mais rapidamente, deixando sua face corada.

Sim, estava acontecendo, Hatake Kakashi não era tão burro assim, estava ali, na sua frente, apenas esperando para ser beijado. Naruto tinha uma enorme vontade de sair correndo e beijar-lhe de um modo que ele nunca havia beijado antes, mas não conseguia. 'E se ele me repreender?', 'E se Sasuke e Sakura chegarem?'. A cabeça do ninja mais novo enchia-se de perguntas, enquanto desviava o olhar do ninja copiador. Sentia uma tristeza invadir-lhe o coração, era tão triste ter a pessoa que se ama e não poder se quer abraçá-la.

Kakashi sentia que os olhos azuis céu de Naruto invadirem seu ser e atravessarem seu corpo, como quem podia ler a alma e os pensamentos do parceiro.

**Em seus lábios há palavras**

**Que deslizam pela alma**

**E em seus olhos azuis, como um raio de luz.**

**Quase como um carma.**

Não podia mais esperar, não _deveria_ mais esperar. Ofereceu a mão para que Nauto pudesse pega-la e se levantar, não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas agora era tarde demais para se arrepender e o momento perfeito que não se devia perder.

Naruto viu a mão de Kakashi sendo estendida a ele, e logo se apoiou na mesma para levantar-se, sentindo um leve arrepio invadir seu corpo quando sentiu a pele quente de Kakashi tocar a sua.

Levantou, sentindo um enorme puxão por parte do ninja mais velho, sentindo os corpos grudarem e outro arrepio muito mais intenso invadir seu corpo. Ele estava ali, grudado à ele, e a única coisa que impedia um beijo apaixonado era a droga de uma máscara. Mas Kakashi não deixaria que isso impedisse o tão esperado momento. Com certa impaciência, puxou a máscara para baixo, levando com si também a bandana, deixando encoberto aquele rosto muito alvo e com uma cicatriz no olho onde o ninja possuía o Sharingan. Naruto soltou um gemido quase inaudível de surpresa, mas logo foi se acostumando com a face "nova" de seu Sensei.

Não podia esperar mais, fechou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios, deixando-os entreabertos. Kakashi logo entendeu o recado, selando os seus lábios nos do ninja mais novo, sentindo um arrepio invadir-lhe o corpo.

**Em seus lábios há indícios**

**De que existe o paraíso,**

**E em sua pele há um mar que quero navegar**

**Sem um rumo fixo.**

Kakashi sentia a boca macia e intocada de Naruto na sua, sentindo uma vontade enorme de descobrir mais e mais segredos que se escondiam no ser escandaloso e um pouco tolo de Naruto. Invadiu-lhe sua boca com a língua, fazendo a mesma vasculhar cada canto da boca do ninja mais novo, sentindo o hálito quente arrancar arrepios cada vez mais constantes a cada segundo.

**Minha filosofia e religião**

**É buscar viver em seu coração.**

**Minha filosofia e religião**

**É na teoria ganhar seu amor.**

Naruto entrelaçava sua língua na de seu Sensei, sentindo um calor intenso invadir-lhe o corpo. Finalmente estava ali, com quem amava, sem ter ninguém que os repreende-se ou questionasse, simplesmente estavam ali: _um para o outro._

**Me dá uma chance de te amar,**

**Me dá apenas um sinal,**

**Me dá um pouco de fé,**

**A vez que foi a primeira**

**Me dá metade, a parte inteira**

**Me dá uma chance de te amar**

**Me dá apenas um sinal**

**Me deixa te aprisionar**

**Me deixa te libertar**

**Me dá o céu e as estrelas.**

Kakashi soltou as mãos de Naruto, depositando as suas na cintura do mais novo, puxando-o contra si. Naruto deslocou suas mãos até a nuca de Kakashi, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, e arrancando pequenos gemidos inaudíveis do ninja copiador. Continuaram se beijando muito tempo, _tempo demais_. Mas era inevitável, não conseguiam se soltar um do outro, à cada minuto a vontade de estarem juntos apenas aumentava, e os ninjas a satisfaziam plenamente.

Foi tempo demais. Sasuke chegou com Sakura, trazendo o resto das coisas. Ambos chegaram no lugar marcado às 13h, e acharam que Naruto e Kakashi já deveriam estar ali. Começaram a vasculhar o local à procura dos dois ninjas, quando Sakura avistou de longe os cabelos brancos de Kakashi ao vento, de costas para Sakura. Ele já estava ali, mas o que ele estava fazendo?

Sakura chamou Sasuke, e ambos foram ao encontro dos dois ninjas, vagarosamente, como se sabendo o que já os esperava. Quando então reconhecera a silhueta de Naruto, sua pele morena e seus cabelos loiro-ouro também ao vento. Sasuke ficou mais sério que o normal, lançando um olhar desaprovador à cena, Sakura gritou de surpresa e desaprovação automaticamente, fazendo os dois ninjas logo se soltarem, ofegantes.

- O que estavam fazendo?! – perguntou Sakura com cara de nojo, dirigindo-se à Kakashi, que abaixava pegando sua máscara. – Seus... Seus... – Sakura não conseguiu terminar a frase, recebendo um olhar mortal de Kakashi.

- Esperava que você fosse homem Naruto, homem de verdade, porque que eu saiba, só homens de tornam Hokages.

Naruto sentiu a face arder e ficou extremamente rubro. Kakashi percebeu isso, abraçando o menor e apoiando a cabeça do mesmo em seu ombro, acariciando-lhe os cabelos louros para que se acalmasse, já que sentia que os olhos de Naruto pesavam e ele gemia baixando, chorando. Murmurou algo inaudível para Sasuke e Sakura e Naruto consentiu com a cabeça. Naruto passou a mão no rosto, limpando as lágrimas soltou do abraço de Kakashi e pulou no galho de uma árvore, saindo da cena, deixando as coisas do piquenique para trás. Kakashi permaneceu ali, imóvel, apenas encarando os dois.

- Isso, Sasuke, Sakura – começou Kakashi a falar, calmamente, enquando andava na direção dos dois – É amor. Um amor puro e verdadeiro que nenhum de vocês já mais vão experimentar.

- Ah, faça-me o favor Kakashi – disse Sasuke enquanto Sakura lançava mais olhares de nojo à Kakashi.

- Sabe por que Sasuke? Porque vocês acham que amar alguém é sentir afeição por ela, mas para mim o significado de amor não é isso. É entregar-se totalmente a ela, cuidar e apoiar integralmente, sem se preocupar com o que vai acontecer depois disso. Pessoas como vocês, que tem o coração muito "ocupado", nunca saberão o que é amar de verdade.

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada no peito enquanto Sakura sentiu a face arder em chamas, deixando-a extremamente rubra. Kakashi pulou no galho de uma árvore, saindo da cena.

Mesmo que aquilo na visão deles fosse nojento, Sasuke e Sakura sabiam que o Kakashi havia falado era a mais pura verdade.

Kakashi encontrou Naruto à alguns metros na frente, quase na entrada da vila, encostado em uma árvore, cabeça baixa, deveria estar pensando no que acontecera, mas tudo bem, já não importava mais. Kakashi chegou sorrateiramente e abraçou Naruto, que ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida retribuiu o abraço.

- Não se importe com eles, é inveja. – disse Kakashi ternamente ao ninja mais novo, enquanto olhava-o nos olhos.

- Inveja do que Kakashi? – respondeu Naruto, sentindo uma enorme pontada em seu peito.

- Porque temos um ao outro, de corpo, alma e coração, e eles não tem nada disso. Estão preocupados demais com seus afazeres que não deixam um espaço para o amor, e nós o temos integralmente. – respondeu Kakashi arrancando mais uma vez a máscara, e encostando sua testa na de Naruto, não quebrando o contato visual.

- Quer saber? Você tem razão. – respondeu Naruto com um enorme sorriso no rosto, selando seus lábios com o de seu Sensei.

**Em seu abraço encontro o rumo**

**Pra desafiar o mundo**

**E sua voz me faz bem**

**Quando se tem alguém,**

**Tudo é mais seguro.**

Não importava se Sasuke e Sakura o desaprovavam, e se quase toda a vila faria isso. Eles tinham um ao outro e era isso que importava realmente.


End file.
